Starlight Carnival
|Tytuł11=Stan końcowy: |Zawartość11=Przeniesiony w inne miejsce we Wszechświecie |Tytuł12=Opis: |Zawartość12=Przestrzeń otoczona ogromną ilością statków kosmicznych, pełna kolorowych neonów i pokazów świetlnych. Starlight Carnival to miejsce, którego nie można zapomnieć }} to druga lub trzecia lokacja w grze Sonic Colors, w zależności od wyboru gracza między tym miejscem, a Sweet Mountain. Planeta ta pojawia się także w grze Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, pod nazwą Galactic Parade, jako jeden z torów wyścigowych. W wersji Wii w Sonic Colors istnieje sześć aktów i jeden boss, natomiast w wersji DS tylko dwa akty, oraz ten sam boss. Opis Starlight Carnival jest po prostu przepięknym spektaklem świateł w ciemnej przestrzeni kosmosu oświetlanej przez ogromną ilość neonów, które obejmują wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Całość uzupełniają różne statki kosmiczne, które również świecą. Podróż od niesamowitych dróg świetlnych, poprzez uroczyste pokazy, aż po niesamowite pokłady kosmiczne jest niesamowitym doświadczeniem. Wii Akt 1 Pierwszy akt w Starlight Carnival rozpoczyna się sceną, w której Sonic biegnie do góry nogami, po fioletowej ścieżce energii, która wydłuża się tuż przed jego stopami, a skraca niedaleko za nim. Jeż wybiega z wielkiego statku kosmicznego, a kamera się odwraca i znów wszystko jest jak należy. Po chwili pojawiają się dwa Aero-Chasery, które starają się unieszkodliwić Sonica swoimi laserami. Nasz bohater znajduje się wtedy w sekcji Quick Stepu. Wkrótce roboty same się niszczą, a gracz musi mieć dobry refleks, bo zaraz po tym pojawia się przepaść i aby do niej nie spaść należy użyć Homing Attacku na kilku pojawiających się płytach i przenieść się do kolejnego obszaru. Następnymi sekcjami są te z układankami Blue Cube. Gracz może użyć tej Mocy Koloru aby zebrać więcej pierścieni i odkryć różne sekrety. Jedynym Wispem obok Niebieskiego, który pojawia się na tym poziomie jest Różowy Wisp, który pozwala dotrzeć do ukrytego obszaru z mnóstwem pierścieni. Po przeważających sekcjach 2D, gracz zostanie przeniesiony w sekcje 3D z Quick Stepem, gdzie głównymi przeciwnikami są badniki Moto Bug. Aby je zniszczyć należy jak najczęściej używać Quick Stepu i zbierać jak najwięcej Kapsuł Wispów z Białymi Wispami w środku, które pozwalają używać Boostu. Po chwili, gracz będzie świadkiem wspaniałego pokazu pojawiających się statków kosmicznych z ogromnego portalu. Następnie znów będą przeważać sekcje 2D z Blue Cube. Ponadto, Sonic będzie musiał uważać żeby nie zostać zgniecionym przez ogromne platformy. Kiedy zostaną one ominięte, jeż będzie dryfował i po raz kolejny pojawi się magiczna fioletowa ścieżka. Jest to ostatnia prosta do ostatniej sekcji z Goal Ringiem. Tak jak na każdym akcie, nie licząc Terminal Velocity i Game Landu, można tu zebrać łącznie pięć Czerwonych pierścieni. Akt 2 Jest to dość krótki etap, rozgrywający się wewnątrz wielkiego kosmicznego statku. Dominują tu sekcje 2D. Akt ten wprowadza nowe elementy do rozgrywki - pudła, które wybuchają po tym jak Sonic je dotknie. Jeżeli gracz nie ucieknie od nich na wystarczająca odległość w momencie kiedy zaczną pulsować czerwonym światłem, otrzyma obrażenia. Ponadto, jest tu również wiele ukrytych sekretów, które do zdobycia wymagają użycia mocy Różowego Wispa. Jest on również wymagany do zdobycia kilku Czerwonych pierścieni. W celu osignicia Goal Ringu i ukończenia poziomu wymagany jest jednak Niebieski Wisp, który pozwoli zniszczyć stosy pudeł, oraz badniki Egg Pawn z karabinami. Akt 3 Akt ten rozgrywa się w całości w sekcjach 2D. To poza tym jeden z nielicznych etapów, na których nie pojawiają się żadne Wispy. Jest tu wprowadzony nowy element rozgrywki - żółte sprężyny. Są to specjalne sprężyny, które same się poruszają, podążając za Sonicem, jednak tylko z lewej strony na prawą. Jeżeli jednak gracz będzie podążał z prawej strony na lewą, chcąc na przykład wrócić się po jakiś sekret, sprężyna będzie wciąż przemieszczać się w prawo, co może być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Należy więc zadbać o dobry timing aby nie spaść. Niektóre Czerwone pierścienie lub zwykłe przedmioty wymagają wyskoczenia na większą wysokość, więc aby je zdobyć należy użyć zdolności Stomp. Po pierwszym punkcie kontrolnym poziom trudności wzrasta. Tym razem platformy, po których Sonic może chodzić, zawalają się po pewnym czasie. Po drodze do końca poziomu gracz znajdzie mnóstwo różnych bonusowych elementów gameplayu, które będą go kusić aby ten je zdobył. Zwiększa to jednak ryzyko spadnięcia z ogromnej wysokości, a co za tym idzie - zgonu. Tuż przed dotarciem do Goal Ringu pojawiają się badniki, strzelające żółtymi kulami energii, które po dotknięciu Sonica mogą spowodować nawet jego śmierć. Na koniec wymagane jest użycie zdolności Stomp, w celu ukończenia poziomu. Cytaty W różnych etapach rozgrywki w Sweet Mountain jest słyszalny głos Doktora Eggmana, który mówi przez głośniki. Powiedział on następujące frazy: en:Starlight Carnival es:Starlight Carnival Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Colors